Mismatched
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Drakken's saved the world... Now what? A new scheme, a new plan to take over the world, and new feelings between him and Shego.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've recently started rewatching all the Kim Possible episodes from my childhood, and forgot how hilarious it was! My favorite part? The Drakken/Shego interactions. They just seem so right for each other, and in my mind, they would make a hilarious couple. So that's why I'm writing this fanfic. I really hope you like it, please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 1:

Stupid flowers. Stupid vines that wrap around your waist _and_ the waist of your employer. Stupid Drakken's scent, which smelled too good for words. Stupid Drakken. Stupid audience, who saw everything.

And stupid Shego for enjoying it.

"Ugh!" she groaned as another flaming nail file hit the wall of her bedroom. "Stupid, stupid," she mumbled to herself.

Shego flung herself on her green and black bed, and stared up at the ceiling. That whole plant incident happened over a week ago, and since then, absolutely _nothing_ had happened. They had gone about it as if it had never happened.

Which was what she wanted, right?

And that giant alien freak, Warmonga, what did she call her? Oh yeah, "The Blue Imposter's battle mate."

Now that was just ridiculous. And Kimmie had hinted that Shego had actually _cared_ about Drakken.

Which she did.

But that was part of her job. She was his sidekick. Helping him was what she was paid for. But whenever Drakken was in danger, especially in the past year her heart would race. And saving him was more than instinct.

Because if something would ever happen to Drakken...

No. Stop. Shego shook the thought from her head. There she goes again, thinking about him. She needed to get the idea of Drakken out of her head.

But mostly because she knew that she couldn't even bear the thought of living without Drakken.

Stop!

Shego clutched her jet black hair and groaned again, "Ugh, stop it, Shego!"

Her intercom on the bedside table blew up with Drakken's voice, "Shego!"

Hoisting herself up, she rolled over and pressed the red button. Adopting her usual sarcastic tone, she answered, "Yes, Dr. D. What is it?"

"Get in here! Now! There's something impor- Just get here now!"

He sounded scared, or at least shocked. "On my way!"

Shego ran out of her quarters, down the hall, and to Drakken's bedroom. Hearing a moaning sound, and her employer's voice groaning, "Oh, no," Shego opened the door, her hands alight with green flame.

"What is it?" she asked, looking around for anything that looked remotely dangerous.

All she saw was Dr. D, sitting up in his bed, dressed in his blue striped pajamas and clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He looked pale, and he was panting, "Shego! This is horrible!"

"It'd better be," she said, putting out her flames, and placing both her hands on her hips, "I ran all the way over here, so it'd better be some sort of crisis."

"It is."

"Then tell me already!"

"I-I-I-" he stammered.

"Spit it out!" He was already trying her patience. She could already feel a nerve in her cheek jump. Only Drakken could do that to her.

"I have been asked to join Global Justice!" the mad scientist wailed.

"No way!"

"Way!"

She walked over to sit next to him on the bed, "Lemme see that." Without even waiting for him to hand it to her, she snatched it from his hands.

Drakken watched as Shego's eyes scanned the paper, over and over again as if she couldn't believe it. To tell the truth, he couldn't believe it either. And he wasn't so sure if he liked that.

He'd spent decades building up an evil rep, and it had been taken from him in an instant. Sometimes, he regretted saving the world. To have his and Shego's rap sheets wiped clean, and then receiving a medal from the UN, and now _this_. Hadn't he been given enough humiliation?

And then that flower-power hug with Shego. What was that? And in front of so many people... Drakken hated to admit it, but he kind of _liked_ it. But still. Evil geniuses like him certainly never got wrapped up romantically with the _help_.

Especially when said help never even acknowledged the flower hug.

Although they had almost hugged on their free will. In the spaceship, when Kim Possible and the Buffoon were reunited. He found himself running towards Shego, calling her name, his arms outstretched, getting ready to cup her face. And (though he could have imagined it) her arms were outstretched towards him as well.

Thank goodness he caught himself before anything wierd could happen.

Drakken was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Shego's laugh. He narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"It's just kinda funny," she said between snorts, "You of all people. Global Justice wants _you_."

"_Shego_," he said between clenched teeth, "This isn't funny."

"Yes, it is. I mean, you work your entire life to build up your 'evil villian status', and it's taken away from you in one good deed."

"Then it's not funny. It's called ironic."

"Same thing," Shego said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "So, what are you gonna do? Join those goody-two shoes?"

"Well..."

"You could work with Kim Possible," Shego teased, not missing a chance to milk this for what it's worth.

"There's n-"

"That would be cute!" she said, batting her eyes at him, and placing her hand at her heart, "You and Kimmie, saving the day _together!_"

"Shego, watch your tongue!" Drakken balled his fists up. "This is a serious matter!"

"Are you seriously considering this?" Shego asked, stopping the jokes, and looking up into Drakken's eyes.

Drakken shook off any bubbling emotions. Not now. "I-I can't, Shego. My heart belongs to evil! In fact, I am already working on my greatest scheme yet!"

"Oh, brother," she groaned, smaking her forehead with the palm of her head. "We've been through this before."

"I'm serious this time! I'll join Global Justice, and earn their trust. Then, when the time is right, I attack! They'll never expect it. I don't know how yet, but I plan the details later."

Shego's eyes widened, and she looked up at Drakken. "As much as I hate admitting it, that is actually your best idea yet! I-It's amazing!"

"I know, right?" Drakken was now resting on his knees on the bed. He grabbed Shego by the shoulders in his excitement, and shook her, "This is sure to work! Finally, the world will be _mine_!"

Shego, for once, didn't object to the physical contact, instead, offering up a smile. Drakken, finally out of his victory fog, realized that he was squeezing the shoulders of his green sidekick, and looking into her eyes. And kind of enjoying the physical contact.

No. Keep it professional.

"Ahem," Drakken said, letting go of Shego, "Y-You should go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Shego, feeling slightly disappointed, looked down, and nodded. "Yeah. I-I should be getting some sleep." She got up and headed towards the door.

"Good-night Shego."

She stopped at the door, hand on the doorknob, and turned around, a weak smile on her face. "Night, Dr. D."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to try to update ASAP! In the meantime, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 2:

"Hm," Drakken mused as he sat in front of the giant TV, with a pen and paper in hand, "Hm."

"Still going through with the plan?" Shego's voice said from behind him.

"Aaah!" Drakken screeched, throwing the pen and paper halfway across the room. "Shego!" he clutched his chest, "Don't sneak up on me when I'm plotting!" He turned around to look at his snarky assistant.

She was wearing a green bathing suit that suited her figure perfectly with a white towel draped over her shoulders. A pair of green sunglasses sat on top of her head. Both of her hands were placed carelessly on her hips. Drakken resisted the pursuing urge to break into a hormonal grin.

However, he did give her a once-over.

And she looked perfect.

And she was still his sidekick.

So he had to stop thinking about her like this.

Right now.

Or maybe after he got a second look at her.

And maybe a third.

And possibly a fo-

"Uh, hello? Earth to Dr. Drakken!" Shego was snapping in his face. She, too had seen him look up and down at her. And secretly, she liked it.

But it had to stop.

Drakken shook his head to clear his thought. What was he? Some sort of hormonal teenager? He was one of the greatest geniuses to ever walk the planet.

Maybe even _the_ greatest.

"Shego!" he narrowed his eyes, "I don't like to be snapped at!" He got up, and walked across the room to pick up the pad of paper and the pen.

Raising her eyebrows, "So watcha working on?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Shego. I'm so glad that you've finally taken an interest in..."

"Just get on with it, Drakken!" Shego rolled her eyes, "There's a hot tub that has my name on it, and I'd like to get some time in before some of the henchmen do!"

Shooting her a dirty look, the mad scientist, sat down on the sofa, and patted the cushion next to him, "Come, Shego." When she took her spot next to him, he continued, "I was thinking, I go to Global Justice on my first day, loaded with candies. I offer a candy to each of the employees. What they don't know, is that the sweets are laced with a mind-controling serum. And once I have Global Justice under my contr-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shego held up a slender hand, "Hold on, Dr. D. What makes you think that Global Justice will trust you?"

"Uhm, hello? They accepted me! They want me to join them!"

"Mhm, yeah, well, just because you have a clean slate doesn't mean that they trust you." Shego paused, "There's a goody-two shoes saying. Goes something like, 'It takes a second to break someone's trust and a lifetime to earn it back,' or something like that."

"Well, I don't have a lifetime Shego!"

"I'm just saying," she said, holding her hands up in defense, "If you're gonna spike something with mind-controling serum, then make it a little more, oh, I don't know... Obvious?"

Drakken's face fell, and he sat his arm on the armrest, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Thanks a lot Shego. Now the ingenius plan that I've been working on all day has gone to waste."

"Don't mention it." Pause. "Well, I'm going to the hot tub, if you need me... Actually, try not to need me."

Drakken grunted, "Shego! Can't you see I'm stressed out? I could really use a pick-me-up."

"Ice cream's in the freezer. Rocky road." She stood up, stretched, and threw her towel over her shoulder again.

Drakken looked so pitiful on the couch. Shego couldn't help but pity him. And she never pitied anybody. This was so wrong. "Dr. D, just go and relax. Go...Go in the hot tub."

"I thought you were going there."

"Eh, I'll go tomorrow. What's a few more hours of stress to me?"

Drakken knew, even though he didn't say anything. A few more hours of stress to Shego would make her impossible. He could already see her yelling, throwing him, insulting him. And those plasma rays.

He suppressed a shudder, "No, no. you go. Unless..."

Now Shego was scared. And she was never scared. "Unless what?"

"Never mind." He knew good and well that he would receive a smack in the face if he suggested it. "It was nothing."

"Drakken..."

"I said never mind, Shego!"

"Tell me, now!" Her slender hands became alight with green plasma as she stood up from the sofa.

"Fine, fine. But you won't like it." Her eyes narrowed, and Drakken cleared his throat, "Ahem, well... What if we shared the hot tub time?"

He expected a slap in the face at the least, but instead, his green assistant kept her face blank.

A hot tub.

And Drakken.

And herself.

To Shego, those words would never be together in the same sentence unless one of them was completely deranged.

And apparently, it was Drakken.

The idea was...interesting to say the least.

And exciting.

Stop it!

Shego was one of the most feared women in the world, and here she was wondering how it would be to go hot tubbing with her employer.

Which should sicken her.

But it didn't.

And that's what angered her.

"Shego, I told you it was a bad idea. It was foolish of me to even suggest it. S-Sorry," Drakken's defeated and rather embarassed voice said from in front of her.

"Go put your swim trunks on," Shego said lowly through gritted teeth.

"What?" Drakken sounded confused, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Which he couldn't.

The thought just kept running through his head over and over again: _Shego is actually letting me in the hot tub _with_ her_!

"I said, GO PUT YOUR SWIM TRUNKS ON!" Shego was now tapping her sandled foot, "I've been waiting all day to get in, and I'm not gonna be delayed any longer! So hurry up, blue boy!"

Grabbing Drakken by his collar, and despite her employer's protests, Shego dragged him all the way to his bedroom, shoved him in there, and shut the door.

"Hurry up!" she roared, crossing her arms, and leaning on the wall by his door, smirked.

She was going hot tubbing with Dr. Drakken.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, next one should be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Please remember to leave a review on the way out! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I love writing this story so much, so please remember to R&R because that encourages me to write more! ^_^**

Chapter 3:

Drakken stood in front of the mirror, and for the first time in awhile, wished that he were more... buff. He wasn't bad, exactly, for a forty five year old, but he could definitely improve.

Maybe he should start going to the gym with Shego.

"Drakken, hurry up!" Shego said, angrily rapping at the door.

The scientist groaned, "Don't rush me, Shego!"

"I'll leave without you!"

Taking one last look at himself, Drakken stepped out of his room. "You should try to be more patient, Shego."

She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but her eyes were too busy looking at Drakken's bare chest for her brain to come up with anything semi intelligent.

And Shego wouldn't stop staring.

Which scared Drakken. "Shego, stop staring. It's rude you know."

Shego snapped out of her haze, and shook her head. She smirked, "Right, Dr. D. Like how you stared at me in my bathing suit?"

He frowned, unwilling to admit to looking at his sidekick. " Eh, let's go to the hot tub."

The two walked in an awkward silence all the way to the gym area of Drakken's lair. Shego was the only one who ever actually used it for it's purpose. Every once in awhile, a henchman would work out for about twenty minutes, but Shego was committed to making her body look great.

Shego placed her towel on the side, and with a final look back at Drakken, placed her sunglasses over her eyes, and stepped in.

Drakken watched her retreating figure with interest. He had never felt this way about _any_ woman. Then again, being an evil genius, he often worked more on his studies than on dating.

It kind of embarrassed him, and he didn't tell anyone this, but he was a virgin.

That's right.

A forty five year old virgin.

But nothing was wrong with that, was it?

There are much better things to do than _that_, right?

In fact, the subject of sex had never even crossed his mind in the last decade.

Maybe even longer.

Until now.

When Shego was busy looking so _attractive_.

"Drakken? Are you getting in or what?" Shego lowered the sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, and shot him a disparaging look.

He recollected himself and narrowed his eyes, "I've already told you Shego, _don't rush me_."

"Mhm, yeah. Hurry up."

He frowned, and placed his towel next to Shego's. He then tip toed down the stairs into the boiling water of the hot tub. "Ow! Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, h-"

"Drakken!" Shego shot him a dirty look, "Shut up! This is my 'me' time, and you will not mess it up!" She leaned back against the wall and moaned softly.

Drakken ordered his hormones to behave themselves.

After awhile, the scalding water started to calm him down, and he too leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and moaned.

Shego ordered her hormones to behave themselves.

After about ten minutes or so of relaxing, Drakken finally spoke up, "So, how do you think I'll invade Global Justice?"

Shego shot him a disparaging look, "Drakken, the whole point of relaxing is to _not_ think about work."

"But still..."

"Shut your big blue mouth before I kick you out."

"But, Shego!"

"But nothing!" Shego threw her sunglasses off, "I've been really stressed since we've saved the world, okay? There's so much going on..."

"Oh, you mean nothing?" Drakken countered, "We haven't done anything since then!"

"You're telling me," Shego mumbled under her breath. "We've done absolutely nothing since then!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not!" Shego crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, "Just forget it."

But Shego couldn't let go of why she and Drakken had never spoken of the flower hug, or how great it felt. Or their own almost-hug. She was angry.

Or frustrated.

Or hurt.

Or in love.

Stop it! It was time to relax, not think about some sort of little girl crush.

"O-Okay. Whatever you say, Shego."

For a second, Drakken had thought- hoped- that Shego would bring up the flower hug. Or something about their relationship. But apparently not.

And that disappointed him.

But why?

Maybe it was to stop the air of awkwardness between them.

Or maybe because he was in love.

Stop! Relaxing time. Focus on the hot tub.

"Shego? Can I turn the jet up?"

"I don't care. Do what you want."

"Okay." Pause. "Shego, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The switch or lever or something."

"Ugh," Shego grunted as she turned around and waved Drakken over. She pointed a wickedly sharp nail at a control pad. "You see this?"

"Yes, Shego. I'm not blind."

"Well you didn't see it, so I'll assume that you are," she was already in a bad mood, and the fact that Drakken was a mere two inches from her didn't help at all. "You go to 'jet stream' and you press the button for whichever one you want."

"Oh." The doctor pressed the button that was labeled "high." "Thank you, Shego."

"Don't mention it, Dr. D."

They both turned to look at each other at the same time, and both realized that they were in close enough proximity to kiss.

Drakken leaned in just a little, his lips automatically puckering, eyes closing.

Shego made her move, leaning in a litttle more, eyes closed, and lips also puckering.

So close. The distance was about a centimeter apart, and that gap would close any second now.

Drakken could smell her, and he knew right then and there that he _wanted_ her. No woman had ever made him feel like that before.

Except the woman he was about to kiss.

Drakken opened his eyes suddenly. What was he doing? This was highly unproffessional and...wrong.

So why did it feel so right?

And why did he want to close the distance?

He really, really, wanted to kiss Shego.

But he couldn't do it.

He jumped up suddenly, "I-I have some serious planning to do!"

Shego opened her eyes, "So you're leaving?"

"Sorry Shego, can't wait!" He sped out of the hot tub and wrapped the towel around his shoulders, and trying to avoid eye contact with his assistant. "H-H-Have fun relaxing, Shego...and I'll see you soon!"

Without another word, he raced out of the room, leaving Shego steaming mad, annoyed, and just plainly hurt in the hot tub.

Alone.

Again.

"Drakken!" She mumbled to herself as her hands errupted with green plasma.

So much for relaxation.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I hope to update soon! Actually, I had a better chapter written, but my computer's stupid and it accidentally deleted it, so this is the less-than-great version. Please remember to leave a review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I'm so embarrassed! I hope you like this chapter, please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 4:

A week. It had been a freakin' week since Drakken and Shego's almost-kiss in the hot tub. And, like the flower hug, it went unmentioned between the two. And it was driving Shego crazy.

Really crazy.

And when Shego was driven crazy, she became frustrated.

And when Shego was frustrated, she was more irritable than usual.

And when Shego was more irritable than usual, someone usually became the target of her insults, sarcastic comments, and her green plasma.

And that person was Dr. Drakken.

"When are you going ahead with this plan of yours?" Shego asked impatiently, filing her nails so furiously that they would probably be nubs by the time she was done with them. "I've been waiting a week for some action, and nothing! All you've done was sketch ideas that will blow up in your face. Literally."

"Zip it, Shego," Drakken said, from his desk, shooting her a dirty look, "I don't see _you_ pitching any ideas."

"Oh, well here's an idea: Why don't you answer Global Justice's letter first and _tell_ them that you're joining them. Then- and here's the fun part- you actually _research_ what goes on there before you charge in with an evil scheme."

Drakken sat straight up in his chair, "Mrrngh, fine. I guess that would work too."

"Yeah," Shego sniffed from my chair, rolling her eyes, and returning to filing her nails.

"Okay. I will gain the trust of Global Justice and when the time is right, I strike with the power of a th-"

"Uhm, Dr. D? Why don't you_ call _Global Justice instead of retelling your evil plan again to someone who already knows it? Like, now."

Drakken, grimaced at Shego's tone. "Fine," he uttered under his breath, "Call Global Justice, Shego!" He pointed a tiny finger towards the giant screen and stared at his sidekick expectantly.

"Yeah...no. I'm not getting up for something you can do, Dr. D. But please, feel free to call the League of Goodness all by yourself."

"But _Shego_," the evil genius whined, clenching his hands into fists, "You're the sidekick!"

"And you're getting on my last nerve." Green plasma errupted from her hands, as another flaming nail file hit the wall.

"Okay, okay," Dr. Drakken said weakly, holding his hands up in defeat.

Shego raised an eyebrow when she saw a single vine wrap around Drakken's shoulder. "Still? Really? I haven't seen that in awhile. I thought you were smart enough to get rid of that."

The look Dr. D gave her instantly made her feel sorry for him. "I thought it was gone too. But it comes back once in awhile. Only when I feel...things." He slumped over, and let out an exasperrated huff, "I'll call Global Justice."

Drakken was still insecure about the whole plant-powers thing. The flower had stopped blooming around his head, but the vines would sometimes curls out from the back of his neck when he was angry or sad or disappointed.

Or when he thought about Shego.

Or the hug with the plant.

The last thing he wanted was the plant to act like that again. Eventually, he learned to control it, but it was getting harder and harder as Shego grew more and more irritable. Annoyed Shego he could take. But mean Shego? She was beginning to hurt his feelings.

He knew it was about that almost-kiss in the hot tub.

And how he ran out.

And how he left her alone.

But Dr. Drakken knew what he was doing.

Most of the time.

And becoming romantically involved with his sidekick was definitely a "no" on the list of things a villian should never do.

He knew that.

And Dr. Drakken was sure that Shego knew it.

Then why was it so damn hard?

And she didn't have to be so mean to him!

"Uh, Dr. D?" Shego said.

Drakken flinched, readying himself for some sarcastic and/or biting comment. "Yes, Shego?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you stop spacing out and call Global Justice already?" Shego asked maliciously.

Well, her tone was harsh, but at least it didn't hurt his pride too much. "Fine, Shego. I know what I'm doing."

She rolled her eyes, "Mhm, yeah, right."

"Mrngh," Drakken closed his eyes, and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his gloved pointer finger and thumb. It wasn't even ten in the morning and she was already giving the villian a headache. "Bite your tongue, Shego."

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Shego said, sitting erect in her chair, raising both her eyebrows. He was the one who needed to watch his tongue! Especially since she could fry him to a crisp.

"You know what I said. But I'll say it again. Shut up, Shego." Drakken could hardly believe he was talking to Shego like this! "Frankly, I'm sick and tired of you being grumpy and taking whatever girly feelings you have on me!"

Shego was up on her feet so fast, hands aglow. "Girly feelings! Girly feelings! You'd better apologize or else-"

"Or else what?" Drakken said, well aware of how close he was to her green hands, and how much it would hurt once they made contact with his blue body. But he was so fed up with her, he didn't care for once. "You need to know that I'm your boss, and you are my worker. I hired you to take orders from _me_. You can't run the show!"

"Uh, _hello_? Glowing green hands? Mad fighting skills? I think I'm ten times the villian you are!" Shego yelled, taking dangerously slow steps towards Drakken.

Shego hated to admit it, but when Drakken stood up to her, it was kind of...well, _sexy_.

Stop it. She was mad at him. Madder than she had ever been.

"Then why don't you go solo!" Drakken raised his hands in the air.

"Maybe I will! I'd definitely get more done in an hour than you could get done in a lifetime!"

Drakken hated to admit it, but when Shego was this angry it was kind of...well, _sexy_.

Stop it. He was mad at her. Madder than he had ever been.

He closed the distance between them, so that they were a mere inch from each other, and said to her in a dangerously low whisper, "Then _go_. I don't need you anymore. No, I don't _want_ you here anymore. Leave. Now."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the mad scientist instantly regretted saying them. He didn't mean them at all.

He did need Shego. More than she would ever know.

He wanted Shego by his side. All the time.

And he most certainly didn't want her to leave.

But it was too late. The words had already come out of his mouth. And their effect was registering on Shego's face.

He had never spoken to Shego like that before. And never to intentionally hurt her.

But they did.

Shego felt her heart breaking into pieces. He didn't want her there. "Whoa. Wait, wait, wait. You want me to leave?" Realization hit her like a smack in the chest.

She wasn't just hurt. She was angrier than ever. No one speaks to her like that. Ever. Teeth clenched, she turned her head away from Drakken's and whispered, "Fine then. I'm leaving. I quit. I'll be out of your life by tomorrow morning.

"Shego...," Drakken whispered, reaching out to grab her arm, her shoulder, anything. He couldn't take it if she left. "I didn't mean...I'm s-"

"Don't!" Shego whirled around, hands aglow, her face tightened in an expression of rage. Once she saw Drakken's defeated face, she calmed down, and extinguished her hands. In a softer tone she whispered, "Don't."

"But..." Drakken's arm dropped lamely by his side. There was nothing else to say.

Nothing else to do but watch the thing he loved the most walk away from him.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, It took me a few days to write! Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. Please remember to leave a review on the way out! ^_^**


End file.
